Satisfaction Brought It Back
by PD and KGIM
Summary: What happens when Kyo stumbles upon Tohru's diary? Plenty... Kyo's POV, a Kyoru one-shot. I think there may be some mild OOCness. Ratings just to be safe!


**Satisfaction Brought It Back**

_What happens when Kyo stumbles upon Tohru's diary? Plenty... Kyo's POV, a Kyoru one-shot. I think there may be some mild OOCness._

I was walking down the hallway to my room after drinking some milk, when something on the floor caught my eye. Casually, I walk over to the mysterious object and pick it up. The front of it reads 'Tohru Honda's Diary'. My eyes widen in shock and I gently put the diary down, then sprint off towards my room. I slam the door shut and dash towards my bed, landing on it with a thud. For some reason, I can't get my mind off that diary.

_Maybe just one little peek..._

_No! Curiosity killed the cat!_

_But satisfaction brought it back!_

_Well it won't bring you back!_

_I'm going to go get that diary..._

_((sigh)) I give up..._

After I finish my conversation with myself, I stand up and walk out of my room. Automatically, the diary began to pull me to it. With a bit of hesitation, I pick the diary up and jog back to my room. Sweat was forming at the palm of my hands. I open up the diary delicately, and start to read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Kyo-kun and I officially became friends! I'm so happy! I really like him, and I'm sure we'll be very close one day! Oh no, I have to go make dinner! Write in you soon!_

_Love,_

_Tohru_

I laughed a little at the ending, but then my face starts to become extremely flushed. Stupid diary, stupid feelings. Thinking about whether or not I should continue reading, I unconsciously flip the page. Lowering my head down, I continue to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Kyo-kun told me he was going to go with Yuki, Momiji, and I on the hot springs trip! I was delighted when Yuki said he would come, but when Kyo-kun said he would come, I was ecstatic! I bet this trip will be loads of fun! Time to go to work, and don't worry, I'll write in you again as soon as I can!_

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Now my face is even more flushed, if that's possible. So she was ecstatic that I came, and only delighted that the damn rat came? Finally, I beat that damn rat at something! I heard a soft knock on my door and quickly shoved the diary under my pillow, praying that I didn't tear or damage anything. "Come in," I say hoarser than I would've liked. Tohru slowly walked into my room and asked, "Kyo, have you seen my diary anywhere? I've seemed to have misplaced it. I'm not accusing you of taking it or anything though!" That's when I froze. I couldn't pull it out from underneath my pillow and tell her that I found it and read some of it! So I did the thing anyone else in my position would've done. I lied. "Err... Umm... N... No, I haven't seen your diary." I reply, stuttering more than I would've liked. "Okay, thank you. Dinner will be ready soon!" Tohru responded cheerfully and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I sigh in relief and slowly grab the diary from under my pillow, and hold it in my hands looking at it thoughtfully.

_I should put it back_

_Just one more entry_

_Put it back_

_One more entry_

_**PUT IT BACK!**_

_**ONE MORE ENTRY!**_

Yet again, my evil side wins as I flip the diary open to a random page, probably the section with the most recent entries because it's pretty far back, and begin to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember how I've been telling you that I want to know more about the Sohma's? Well, today I learned two very big secrets. One about Kyo and one about me. Kyo has a third form. His human form, his cat form, and his cat spirit's true form. I have to admit, his cat spirit's true form is pretty scary, and it smells kind of bad, but Kyo is still Kyo no matter what. We also made a promise to each other. We promised to stay together. That's when I learned my second secret. I learned that I love Kyo. Not brother love, not father love, love as in my one and only true love. I learned that I love Kyo-kun with all my heart. But, he probably doesn't love me. I have to go now so I can take a shower, bye!_

_Love,_

_Tohru_

My eyes were as wide as cow pies (A/N: My lame humor...), my mouth was as big as those hoop earrings that girls wear (A/N: Yet again, my lame humor...), and my face was as red as the flames of hell (A/N: Sorry if that offended anyone...). She... LOVES me! No one has ever loved me... except Kazuma and Kagura that is (A/N: Haha... Kazuma, Kagura, Kyo. All their names start with K. Lots of people in Fruits Basket have names that start with K. Kisa, Kureno, ((list keeps going on and on and on))) But... the truth is... I love her too. I wonder... I wonder what she would say if I told her that? I clenched my teeth, thinking of all the awful things she could say if I told her. Getting off the bed, I go back in the hallway and place the diary back where it used to be. Right when I thought I wouldn't get caught, I hear a voice say softly, "Kyo... is that my diary?" Oh shit. Tohru. I can feel my face go pale, and it feels like someone's just hit me with a lightning bolt in my upper chest. It leaves a tingling pain that hurt like hell for 30 seconds and then goes away. (A/N: Let me tell you, the pain is unexplainable. It happened to me before, and I don't really feel pain. But I felt that. I write the story up on my lookup.) Damn nerves. "Err... is it?" I ask. One of the voices in the back of my head says "_Smooth, real smooth._" "Well, um... I don't know. That's why I asked you. So please... if it's my diary... may I please have it back?" Tohru asks me sweetly. "Wha... What?" I ask, shocked that she wasn't lunging at me, like in mean girls when all the girls went wild. Of course, I knew she wasn't going to do that, but still. I read her most prized possession; she had the right to hit me. I told her before that if she ever got mad at me she could hit me. "Don't you want to know if I read it or not?" I ask, adding a little bit of annoyance to my voice. "Oh, well, um... it's okay if you did, I'd just really like it back now please! I mean, I don't mean to sound pushy, but I need to write in it again tonight." Tohru replied frantically, adding a nervous chuckle at the end. "Did you mean it?" I whisper, with my head hung down. "What?" I hear her ask. Thinking that it was more out of shock than it was that she couldn't hear me, I still repeat myself, quieter than before, "Did you mean what you said about me... when you said you love me... did you mean it?" Even though it was quieter, I know she heard me, because when I looked up at her, her face didn't look to different from what mine probably looked like when I figured out she loved me. "You read that entry?" she managed to choke out hoarsely, her face a deep maroon and crimson mix color. Blushing myself, I mutter a "yes" and hang my head back down. "Well... yes... um, erm, yes... I meant it. I DO love you Kyo-kun." Tohru said. Then my damn nerves got to me again. After the now 45 seconds of pain was gone, I spoke. "Well... I... I..." I tried to say "I love you too," but I choked in the middle. Besides, why the hell am I in this situation anyway? And why the hell am I getting all mushy? Swallowing my manly pride (or at least as much as possible), I take one more shot at it. "I... I... I love you too, Tohru," I finally get out. After I said that, I could feel a huge weight lift off of my shoulders. "You do?" I hear her ask, and then here her gasp softly. Nodding my head, my cheeks turn into a million shades of red. To my surprise, Tohru came over and took my hand, and pulled me downstairs to the dinner table. Plopping down in my seat, Tohru sat next to me, and snuggled into my arm. I smile a genuine smile, not really caring who saw, and made us both a plate. My evil side was right. Satisfaction really did bring the cat back.

A/N: I dragged it, it was too short, and it had a terrible ending ((bawls)). I'm so sorry! Please feel free to tell me how much it stunk... I only worked on it for five whole days... And plus when I wrote it in my notebook it was 7-8 pages...


End file.
